Honey Trap
by Jeannexta
Summary: Ketika mengetahui dirinya sudah dijodohkan, Naruto tahu kebebasannya pasti akan terkekang setelah menikah. Mau tak mau, Naruto harus menerima kenyataan. Hingga pertemuan Naruto dengan seorang pelayan hotel mengubah pikirannya... # AU; GaaNaru; SasuNaru; implicit lemon; TWOSHOT. Enjoy!
1. 1 — Nafsu Yang Memabukkan

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **Setting:** _Alternate Universe_

 **Rating/Genre:** M — Drama/Romance

 **Pairings:** Gaara×Naruto, Sasuke×Naruto, _slight_ Sai×Naruto

 **Words:** 8k+ _words_

 **Status:** _Twoshot;_ 1 _of_ 2

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dan pria. _**Out Of Characters**_ ; _especially_ Slutty!Naru. Ada adegan dewasa implisit. Kata-kata kasar/kotor. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

* * *

 **#1 — Nafsu Yang Memabukkan**

 _Sleigh beds_ di dalam kamar itu terdengar berderit-derit nyaring begitu dua tubuh telanjang di atasnya bergerak konstan dengan napas yang memburu berat saling bersahutan.

Suara-suara teriakan, tawa, umpatan, dan musik _clubbing_ yang diputar keras—yang bercampur menjadi satu—di lantai bawah, sudah menciptakan suasana yang serupa seperti di tempat _club_ malam. Mengabaikan semua suara berisik itu, kedua sosok yang berada di salah satu kamar di _villa_ itu terlihat tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar. Nafsu seksual yang membumbung semakin tinggi membuat logika keduanya menghilang.

"Ahh—ya, benar di sana! Lebih keras lagi—AAAH...!" Punggung itu melengkung seperti busur begitu sang _partner sex_ menyentuh titik ekstasinya berkali-kali. Sang _partner_ bahkan terus memanjakan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang dan memerah. Kedua kakinya yang sejak tadi melingkar di pinggang pria di atasnya semakin erat begitu ia merasakan sebentar lagi mencapai titik klimaksnya. Hingga—dering ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring seketika menghentikan hentakan pada tubuhnya.

"Arghhh— _FUCK_!" Erangan frustasi lolos dari bibir itu. Sepasang bola mata biru langit berkilaunya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata sontak terbuka dan berkilat kesal. "Di mana benda sialan itu?!" raungnya pada pria di atasnya—yang terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari benda yang terus berdering-dering itu.

Terdengar helaan napas lega singkat begitu benda mati itu berhasil ditemukan dari celana jins yang tergeletak—nyaris jatuh—di tepi bawah tempat tidur.

"Mau kumatikan?" tanya pria di atasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan," jawab sang pemilik ponsel pendek, sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Karena ia tahu dering panggilan yang ia buat khusus ini. Benda pipih itu berpindah tangan.

 _Tou-chan calling._

Lampu layar ponsel terus berkelap-kelip, menuntut minta diangkat. Jika saja yang terpampang di layar itu bukan dari panggilan ayahnya, benda di tangannya ini pasti sudah melayang ke dinding. Sambil menarik napas panjang, ia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

/"Di mana kau, Naruto?"/ Suara berat dan tegas di seberang langsung bertanya tanpa perlu mengucapkan 'Halo'.

Tawa pelan seperti meledek disertai dengusan terdengar. "Untuk apa aku menjawab? _Tou-chan_ sudah tahu aku di mana, kan?" Naruto menoleh ke arah pria yang masih berada di atasnya. " _Move_."

Pria di atasnya menyeringai, sebelum ia kembali bergerak. Naruto memekik kencang begitu si pria berhasil menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya—membuat getaran nikmat merayap di sekujur tubuhnya.

/" _Tou-chan_ minta padamu untuk menghentikan kegiatan itu sekarang dan segera pulang!"/ Bentakan keras sang ayah membuat Naruto sontak menjauhkan ponselnya dari depan telinganya.

"Oh, _c'mon_. Katakan saja apa yang ingin _Tou-chan_ bicarakan. Aku akan berusaha mendengarkan. Mana mungkin aku—aaah... menghentikan rasa nikmat yang sedang kurasakan saat ini... nnnggghhh—ahh..."

/"Kau..."/ Sang ayah menggeram. Mati-matian menahan emosi yang sudah hampir pada batasnya. /"Jika kau tidak pulang sekarang juga, semua aset yang _Tou-chan_ berikan padamu akan _Tou_ - _chan_ tarik semua!"/

Pembicaraan _via_ telepon itu diputus secara sepihak. Kesal, Naruto yang sudah berniat melempar ponselnya, mengurungkan niatnya begitu sebuah pesan masuk berdering singkat. Siapa lagi ini?

Kedua pupil mata Naruto mengecil dan kelopak matanya membelalak lebar. Pesan yang berisi pemberitahuan kalau salah satu _credit card_ yang tersimpan manis di dompetnya telah diblokir oleh ayahnya sontak membuat Naruto panik. Sadar bahwa sang ayah tidak bercanda dengan perkataannya.

"Berhenti!" Kedua tangan Naruto mendorong tubuh di atasnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sang _partner_ mematung karena dorongan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Kedua bola matanya mengikuti dalam diam tubuh telanjang Naruto yang melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan pakaiannya, dan memakainya dengan cepat. Umpatan kesal kembali keluar dari bibirnya begitu kepalanya sibuk mencari pasangan sepatu _sneakers_ SPX Street Lax Hi yang didominasi hampir warna hitam dan oranye ke segala arah. Baru satu sepatu yang terpasang di kaki kirinya.

"Sepatumu yang satu itu ada di sana." Pria yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur—dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang—itu akhirnya bersuara. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sepatu Naruto yang tergeletak di bawah sebuah meja rias. Naruto menoleh dan langsung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk mengambil sepatunya. Tidak heran mendapati sepatunya terlempar lumayan jauh sampai di bawah meja itu—teringat ia sendiri yang melemparnya sembarangan tadi.

Begitu semua benda yang dipakainya sudah melekat kembali di tubuhnya, Naruto langsung menuju pintu kamar sambil memakai jaket kulitnya yang berwarna oranye. Tangan kanannya yang terangkat ke arah gagang pintu berhenti, dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, _thanks_ sudah jadi _partner sex_ -ku, mmm..."

"Sai." Pria itu menyebutkan namanya. Seingatnya tadi, ia dan Naruto sudah saling berkenalan saat menuju kamar ini.

"Oh, ya!" Naruto tersenyum manis. Sai mematung—senyuman itu membuat jantungnya seperti nyaris berhenti berdetak. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sai." _Semoga saja aku masih bisa mengingat namamu,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Sebelum melangkah ke luar, Naruto mengerling ke arah Sai—yang masih seperti patung di atas tempat tidur.

"Hei, Naruto! Mau ke mana kau?" seru temannya yang duduk di sofa dengan seorang wanita yang hampir telanjang di atas pangkuannya.

Naruto yang baru menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah menoleh, " _Home_ ," jawabnya pendek. Ia sudah tidak kaget lagi mendapati setiap sudut _villa_ di lantai ini dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya yang sudah terburu nafsu seksual. " _Thanks_ ya, Kiba!" seru Naruto pada temannya—sang pemilik _villa_ , sembari kedua kakinya ia gerakan menuju pintu utama _villa_.

"Jangan lupa besok datang lagi!" Sang teman balas berseru begitu punggung itu sudah menjauh. Naruto hanya melambaikan satu tangannya sebagai tanggapan.

 _BLAM!_

Pintu mobil ditutup dengar keras begitu Naruto sudah melompat masuk ke dalam mobil _Ferrari_ -nya yang berwarna oranye tua. Memutar kunci mobilnya, Naruto menyeringai begitu ia menoleh pada kaca spion, ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di mobil _Porche_ yang terparkir di belakang mobilnya.

 _BRAAAK!_

Terdengar hantaman keras mobil diiringi jeritan wanita dan teriakan marah pria, begitu dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memundurkan mobilnya hingga menabrak bemper mobil di belakangnya. Setelah melakukan aksi frontal itu, Naruto menyalakan musik _rock_ di mobilnya di _volume_ tertinggi, kemudian memutar mobilnya 180 derajat dengan manuver yang sudah lama dikuasainya.

" _Fuck you_!" Pria pemilik mobil _Porche_ memaki begitu dilihatnya mobil Naruto melewatinya dengan pelan, seolah ingin mengejeknya.

Naruto terkekeh. Sebelum berlalu pergi dengan mobilnya, ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya di jendela samping, dan menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada pria itu. Kekehan Naruto semakin keras begitu dilihatnya pria itu ke luar—memeriksa bagian depan mobilnya masih sambil memaki-maki—lalu menunjuk-nunjuk mobilnya yang telah melesat seperti peluru. Entah kenapa rasa kesal Naruto sedikit berkurang karena mengerjai pria yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Honey Trap**

 **©Jeanne-jaques San**

.

°◦*• * * •*◦°

 _And after he's been hooked_

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_ *****

°◦*• * * •*◦°

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sex party_.

Satu hal yang telah menjadi rutinitas bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, semenjak ia dan ayahnya pindah di California—sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Rasa penasarannya pada seks dan libidonya yang tinggi, akhirnya terjawab empat tahun yang lalu—saat ia berusia 16 tahun—di sebuah _sex party_ yang diadakan oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Pengalaman pertamanya _sex party_ , Naruto memutuskan memilih teman gadis sekelasnya—yang lumayan ditaksirnya—sebagai kelinci percobaan pertama. Namun begitu seks itu berakhir, Naruto merasa tidak terpuaskan. Mungkin karena salah satu faktor utama, teman gadisnya itu—sudah tidak _'virgin'_ lagi.

Saat itu, Naruto yang sempat termenung di atas sofa—dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang—menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan yang dipenuhi pemandangan erotis teman-temannya, terkejut begitu dua teman lelakinya tiba-tiba menariknya ke sebuah kamar.

Dan dari situlah semua kejadian bermula. Pengalaman _threesome_ pertamanya bersama dua teman lelakinya—berhasil mengubah orientasi seksualnya ke jalan yang salah.

Sang ayah—satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya—tidak menunjukkan reaksi seperti yang Naruto bayangkan begitu suatu hari kelakuannya terungkap dari foto-foto yang didapat dari salah satu orang suruhan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang tidak pernah melarangnya bergaul dengan siapa saja—semenjak pindah ke negara Paman Sam ini—hanya memberi nasehat, yang terdengar seperti seorang ayah menasehati agar putri-nya menjaga ke- _virgin_ -annya sampai kelak dia menikah nanti. Terkadang Naruto sempat berpikir, apakah mungkin kedua mata ayahnya telah rabun hingga salah mengira kalau dia ini perempuan? Halo... Dia ini laki-laki!

Satu hal yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan Naruto sampai saat ini, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah memaksanya pergi ke psikiater untuk mengubah kembali orientasi seksualnya? Apakah mungkin ayahnya juga seorang homoseksual? Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan besar. Apalagi sampai sekarang Naruto tidak pernah melihat ayahnya dekat dengan wanita—maupun pria (kalau memang benar ayahnya seorang homoseksual), semenjak ibunya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Di satu sisi, Naruto merasa lega mendapati kenyataan itu. Karena meski ayahnya adalah seorang _workholic_ , namun pria berusia 47 tahun itu tetap mengutamakan dirinya. Memanjakan dirinya dengan benda-benda yang sedang tren di kalangan anak muda. Apapun itu. Asalkan Naruto tidak menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun, Naruto memang tidak pernah tertarik memakai benda-benda—yang ia dengar katanya bisa membuat melayang kecanduan itu. Baginya ada sesuatu yang telah membuatnya sangat kecanduan semenjak usianya 16 tahun: seks.

Hingga akhirnya hari ini datang. Dan Naruto akhirnya tahu kenapa dulu nasehat ayahnya terdengar sedikit—oke, sangat—aneh di telinganya. Sebuah rahasia yang disimpan ayahnya rapat-rapat selama sepuluh tahun darinya.

"Kau sudah dijodohkan." Kalimat itu langsung menyambut Naruto—yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah. Kedua mata Naruto membelalak. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? _Bitch_ macam apa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

"Kau masih ingat dengan putra tunggal keluarga Sabaku?" Dua lembar foto diulurkan ayahnya begitu Naruto telah duduk di sofa, bersampingan dengannya. "Dulu waktu kecil kalian berdua sering bermain bersama saat keluarga Sabaku mengunjungi rumah kita, dan begitu pula sebaliknya," jelasnya.

Dengan kening mengerut—karena mengira ayahnya akan memberi tahu siapa wanita yang telah dijodohkan dengannya—Naruto melihat dua foto yang telah berpindah ke tangannya. Di satu foto yang kelihatan sudah lama ada sosok dirinya saat berusia lima tahun bersama satu sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang di- _shoot_ saat mereka sedang bermain ayunan. Jika melihat wajah anak laki-laki di foto ini, Naruto menduga mungkin usianya sepuluh tahun.

"Itu fotomu dan foto putra Sabaku yang berusia sepuluh tahun." Ternyata dugaan Naruto benar begitu ia mendengar ayahnya berkata.

Sepasang mata Naruto berpindah ke foto yang satunya lagi. Kali ini terlihat seorang pria yang sudah matang bersetelan jas formal. Wajah tampan itu terlihat dingin.

"Itu putra Sabaku yang sekarang telah berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Namanya Sabaku Gaara."

Kedua bola mata Naruto tampak bergerak-gerak, sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingat teman kecilnya ini. Tapi— "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya," dengusnya, sembari melempar kedua lembar foto itu di atas meja kaca yang berada di depannya. Kaki kanannya ia topang di atas kaki kiri, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan ayahnya. "Jadi, siapa wanita yang sudah dijodohkan denganku, _Tou-chan_?" Ia menatap ayahnya dengan dua alis terangkat. Sepertinya wanita itu harus diberi 'salam yang hangat' agar perjodohan yang tidak diinginkannya ini dibatalkan.

Tawa kecil ayahnya sontak membuat alis Naruto kembali mengerut. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya, sang ayah dengan cepat memotong, "Apa tadi saat kau masuk ke ruang tengah ini _Tou-chan_ mengatakan kalau kau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang 'wanita'?"

Sepertinya memang tidak. Naruto baru teringat. Di saat logikanya kembali mengolah semua perkataan ayahnya, dan akhirnya hampir mendapat petunjuk, suara ayahnya seolah menariknya ke luar dari pikirannya.

"Yang dijodohkan denganmu itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Putra tunggal keluarga Sabaku."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sangat terkejut. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena raut wajah itu telah berganti dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Dijodohkan dengan pria? Oke, ralat lagi ucapannya tadi. Ini tidak buruk.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sambil menarik koper berukuran sedangnya ke luar dari pesawat, Naruto membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak karena mengunyah permen karet _mint_. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, akhirnya ia bisa menginjak tanah kelahirannya ini lagi, Jepang.

Tatapan-tatapan dari sebagian orang yang berada di area bandara itu tidak membuat Naruto canggung atau pun menunduk malu. Kaos biru tua yang senada dengan celana jins ketat ia padukan dengan jaket beludrunya yang berwarna putih gading. Tak ketinggalan sepatu _sneakers_ favoritnya juga menempel di kedua kakinya. Seperti seorang model, Naruto melangkah penuh percaya diri dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat angkuh. Ia menikmati semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya, apalagi dari tatapan para pria.

"Uzumaki Naruto- _sama_?" Seorang pria bersetelan jas hitam menghampiri Naruto. Langkah Naruto berhenti dan ia menatap pria itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Ya?" _Pasti ini salah satu pengawal Sabaku Gaara_ , ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Gaara- _sama_ sudah menunggu Anda di mobil. Mari." Pria itu sedikit membungkuk, mempersilakan Naruto untuk kembali berjalan. Naruto mengangguk.

Kali ini pria manis itu melangkah santai tanpa menarik kopernya yang lumayan berat itu. Karena pengawal itu telah berinisiatif untuk membawanya. Melepas kacamatanya, Naruto bersiul pelan begitu melihat sebuah mobil _limousine_ BMW 7 series berwarna putih ternyata sudah menunggunya. Pengawal itu membungkuk di samping pintu mobil berkelas itu setelah membukanya, mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk. Begitu Naruto telah melangkah masuk dan duduk, pintu ditutup dari luar.

Lampu-lampu kecil di langit-langit mobil itu menyala begitu mobil bergerak. Menampakkan seseorang yang duduk tak jauh di hadapan Naruto.

" _Hi, long time no see_ , Naruto?"

Sabaku Gaara, pria yang duduk dengan satu kaki ditopang di seberang jok, menyapanya dengan senyuman kecil. Setelan jas formal berwarna merah kecoklatan tampak melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Sepasang mata mereka saling menatap tubuh masing-masing dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan Naruto ternyata berhasil membuat Gaara mematung selama lima detik. Naruto terkekeh dalam hati begitu pria itu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di samping kirinya.

"Kemarilah. Kita harus saling mengenal lagi," katanya.

Entah kenapa Naruto seperti mendengar, 'Kemarilah. Kita lakukan seks sekarang'. Salahkan libidonya yang mulai naik hanya karena tatapan Gaara yang terus terarah padanya.

Hei, apa ini? Jangan bilang kalau ia telah terpesona oleh wajah tampan pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu? Harusnya ia yang menjebak pria itu ke dalam pesonanya, bukan sebaliknya!

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati begitu sebuah ide nakal terlintas di pikirannya. Tepat beberapa langkah lagi ia mendekati pria itu, Naruto membuat dirinya (pura-pura) terantuk kakinya sendiri, hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Seperti yang dibayangkannya, kedua lengan Gaara menangkapnya. Wangi parfum mahal menguar, menyapa indera penciuman Naruto begitu wajahnya berada di depan dada pria itu. Naruto pura-pura panik sambil menarik wajahnya dari dada Gaara. Kemudian ia mendongak dan langsung membuat kedua matanya membesar seperti karakter kucing di film animasi Shrek 2.

"Maaf tadi kakiku—" tubuh Naruto langsung diangkat oleh kedua tangan Gaara dan didudukkan di samping kiri, "—terantuk..." Naruto berdecak dalam hati. Tch! Masa sih tatapan manjanya itu tidak berhasil membuat pria di sampingnya ini terjebak? _Fuck_ —

Naruto tidak menduga begitu tiba-tiba dagunya diangkat oleh tangan kanan Gaara dan bibirnya dibawa bertemu dengan bibir pria itu. Di detik kedua puluh, ciuman itu akhirnya lepas. Napas Naruto tersengal, berbeda dengan Gaara yang hanya dua kali tarikan napas panjang sudah membuat napasnya kembali teratur.

"Kau suka makan permen karet _mint_?" Gaara bertanya dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. Ia bisa mengecap rasa _mint_ yang familiar dari bibir merah itu saat mereka berciuman.

" _Yeah_ ," napas Naruto sudah teratur saat ia menjawab, "cara yang ampuh agar aku tidak merokok," sambungnya.

"Kau sudah berubah, ya," Gaara meraih jemari kanan Naruto dan mengecupnya, "padahal dulu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Tapi, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang manis. Dan—" bibir Gaara mendekat ke arah telinga Naruto, "—menarik perhatianku."

Naruto memejamkan matanya begitu hembusan napas hangat Gaara menerpa daun telinganya. Salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang masuk dalam kategori sensitif. "Kau harus tahu—" dua jari Naruto berjalan naik di dada bidang Gaara, dan berhenti di pundak pria itu, "—aku bukan pria manis seperti yang kau bayangkan..." Suaranya terdengar seduktif. " _Well_ , mungkin wajahku memang terlihat manis. Tapi hati-hati, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya~"

Raut wajah Gaara yang tetap tenang sedikit membuat Naruto kesal. Apa mungkin pria ini juga sama dengannya?

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga—seorang _Player_ , di Amerika sana." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Gaara berkata pelan. Tubuhnya bergeser sedikit dari Naruto, sembari tangan kanannya terulur ke sebuah botol _wine_ di atas meja kecil yang terletak di sampingnya. Dibukanya penutup botol itu dan menuangkannya ke dua buah gelas kaca tinggi. "Jadi—" Gaara mengulurkan satu gelas yang terisi setengah _wine_ ke arah Naruto, "—mari kita tinggalkan semua itu. Karena setelah aku membawamu ke Amerika, kita akan langsung menikah." Gaara mengedipkan satu matanya.

 _Tring!_

Dua gelas kaca itu berdenting nyaring saat dibenturkan pelan.

Gaara menyesap _wine_ di gelasnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari sepasang bola mata biru langit berkilau Naruto. Sementara Naruto... meski terlihat tenang di luar, jantungnya berdetak kencang di dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Naruto termenung. Terus memikirkan pernikahan di usianya yang masih semuda ini. Menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa ia jadi tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, karena permintaan ayahnya. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa melakukan hal sesukanya lagi jika menikah dengan Gaara nanti. Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan satu cara agar pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu bertekuk lutut, supaya bisa menuruti kemauannya. Agar dirinya tidak dikekang setelah menikah nanti.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Gaara berbisik di depan telinganya.

Gaara lebih dulu bergerak menuju pintu. Naruto menyusul ke luar setelah ia menarik napas panjang. Tangan kiri Gaara terulur padanya dan membantunya turun.

Naruto mendongak begitu melihat hotel yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan ia dan Gaara selama tiga hari sebelum ke Amerika. Sambil bergandengan tangan, kedua pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu _best luxury hotels_ di Jepang itu.

Bagian dalam hotel itu membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum. Baru kali ini ia melihat hotel seperti ini. Patung-patung Neptunus; dewa yang berasal dari mitologi Romawi, digunakan sebagai tiang-tiang bagian dalam hotel ini. Tinggi patung-patung itu mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter lebih. Benda-benda lainnya—yang di tempatkan di hotel ini—juga berhubungan dengan dewa air dan laut itu.

Langkah Naruto ikut berhenti begitu Gaara berhenti di depan resepsionis. Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto begitu seorang pelayan yang akan mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar sudah berdiri setengah membungkuk di sampingnya.

"Ayo." Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Naruto. Dan lagi, sedari tadi tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Naruto, Gaara menarik pria itu menuju _lift_ dengan pelayan hotel yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, sementara dua pengawal Gaara juga mengekor di belakang.

Di dalam _lift_ yang mereka masuki, Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto menarik napas tertahan. Terus terang ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini—di depan banyak mata, di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Kau lapar?" Gaara berbisik di dekat telinga. Naruto mati-matian menahan geramannya. Apa harus bertanya sampai sedekat ini?

Pelayan yang berdiri di dekat tombol-tombol _lift_ tampak melirik sekilas ke arah mereka. Naruto yang bisa melihat lirikan pelayan itu, sudah mulai kesal pada Gaara. Jadi, Naruto mengambil tindakan dengan melepas tangan Gaara yang melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka, setelah sebelumnya berbisik, "Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu di depan banyak mata. Aku lebih suka melakukannya di ruangan tertutup dan hanya ada kita berdua."

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat. "Oh, _okay_."

Bunyi dentingan bel _lift_ terdengar, lalu disusul dua pintu besi di depan mereka yang terbuka berlawanan arah secara horisontal. Gaara dan Naruto melangkah ke luar setelah dua pengawal Gaara dan satu pelayan sudah ke luar lebih dulu.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar bernomor 1010. Pintu terbuka setelah pelayan menggesek kartu persegi panjang—yang serupa dengan _credit card_ di samping pintu. Sang pelayan hotel menjelaskan fasilitas yang tersedia di kamar, sebelum ia pamit pergi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya begitu Gaara tampak berbicara dengan dua pengawalnya. Kamar luas ini benar-benar—WOW.

Sepasang mata Naruto tertuju pada tempat tidur kanopi. Tempat tidur mewah berbahan baku kayu mahogany itu memiliki empat tiang tinggi yang terpasang kelambu dari bahan kain sutra berwarna merah tua. Motif ukiran di tempat tidur itu membuat Naruto berdecak kagum tanpa sadar. Sepertinya pemilik hotel mewah ini memang penggemar Dewa Neptunus, karena di setiap kerangka tempat tidur di depannya ada ukiran wajah dewa dari Romawi itu. Bentuk tempat tidur ini terlihat seperti kerajaan di abad pertengahan. Besar. Klasik. Tapi menghadirkan kesan romantis.

Kedua mata Naruto kembali beredar ke segala ruangan begitu ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Warna merah tua dan emas mendominasi kamar ini. Sepertinya kamar ini memang khusus untuk sepasang pengantin baru. Naruto menoleh begitu ia mendengar pintu kamar ditutup. Gaara berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua mata tertuju lurus. Pria itu berhenti tepat di depannya, membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar." Gaara berbisik, sebelum ia mengecup bibir merah di depannya.

Kedua mata Naruto tidak menoleh sedikit pun saat berkata, "Ya, aku juga."

Gaara menyeringai, " _Itadakimasu_."

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Congratulation_!" Ucapan selamat diiringi tepuk tangan menyambut seorang pria yang baru memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia mendekati pria yang berdiri dari sofa, dan pelukan erat di antara keduanya terjadi. "Selamat atas pembukaan cabang _departement store_ di Shibuya."

"Kapan _Aniki_ datang ke sini?" tanyanya begitu pelukan mereka lepas.

"Hmm... lima belas menit yang lalu." Senyuman geli tertahan di bibirnya begitu kedua mata adiknya membelalak. " _Aniki_ melihatmu tadi di lantai bawah, sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang penting itu, jadi _Aniki_ putuskan saja untuk segera ke ruanganmu ini."

"Bagaimana kerjaan, _Aniki_? _Free_?"

"Hei, memang kau pikir pekerjaanku seperti seorang _freelance_?" dengusan dengan ekspresi (pura-pura) marah ia tunjukkan. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap dinding, menatap sebuah lukisan Gunung Fuji yang tertempel. "Tak kusangka kau akan memasang lukisanku, Sasuke."

"Aku suka dengan lukisanmu, _Aniki_ ," Sasuke menoleh dan menatap kakaknya. "Dan aku bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih." Tepukan pelan di bahu diberikan Itachi. "Seandainya aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan itu dari mulut _otou-san_ kita."

" _Otou-san_ hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima keputusanmu masuk ke dunia seni, begitulah kata _oka-san_ kita. _Aniki_ hanya perlu meyakinkan _otou-san_ kita lebih banyak lagi."

Itachi menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Adik laki-laki satu-satunya ini memang patuh dalam mendengarkan ayah mereka. Di sekolahkan di Harvard Business School yang ada di luar negeri, dan begitu adiknya ini kembali dengan gelar sarjana di belakang namanya, semua perusahaan langsung diserahkan 'hanya' padanya.

"Kaulah yang sering dibanggakannya, Sasuke." Itachi berbisik lirih. "Bukan aku."

Keheningan terjadi di antara kedua kakak-adik itu. Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang kembali melihat ke arah lukisan.

"Kau tahu, _Aniki_?" Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, sembari berjalan ke arah sofa. "Sebenarnya, aku iri padamu."

Itachi menoleh. Sasuke tersenyum kecil begitu melihat kedua pupil mata kakaknya mengecil karena terkejut.

"Meski kau terikat dengan pekerjaan melukis itu, tapi aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum bahagia saat melakukannya." Sasuke menunjuk lukisan di dinding dengan dagunya. "Hal yang tidak bisa kudapatkan pada pekerjaanku sekarang. Karena tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan semua hal yang kusimpan di sini—" ibu jari Sasuke menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya, "—selain _oka-san_ dan kau."

Langkah kaki Itachi berhenti, dan ia duduk di seberang sofa—berhadapan dengan adiknya. Ia baru tahu, kalau ada satu sisi di mana adiknya juga tertekan karena ayah mereka. Yang selama ini terkunci rapat, dan baru terkuak.

"Sejak _otou-san_ kita memberikan perusahaannya ini padaku, dua tahun yang lalu, saat itu aku hanya berpikir ingin membuat dia bahagia. Karena perusahaan ini dimulainya dari nol, sampai akhirnya bisa di atas seperti ini." Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Tapi begitu aku menerima perusahaan ini, mengangkatnya semakin ke atas, membuka anak-anak perusahaan sampai ke seluruh negeri kita, apa yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi. Dia membuatku seperti rekan kerja. Tidak ada lagi komunikasi antara ayah dan anak. Semua yang dia bicarakan pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan."

Itachi memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan sedih bercampur rasa bersalah. Kakak macam apa dia karena selama ini tidak pernah menyadari perubahan hubungan yang terjadi di antara adiknya dengan ayah mereka.

"Selama ini aku bertahan karena _oka-san_." Sasuke menautkan kesepuluh jarinya. Wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya. "Terkadang, aku sempat berpikir untuk membuat bangkrut perusahaan ini. Pilihan terakhir kalau aku sudah mencapai batas kesabaranku dalam melakukan rutinitas monoton ini."

"Kau—" Itachi tercekat, "—tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung kedua mata Itachi. "Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda, _Aniki_." Punggung Sasuke kembali menyandar di sofa yang didudukinya. "Tapi untungnya—" raut wajahnya yang serius tadi tiba-tiba berubah seperti biasa, "—ada satu 'kegiatan rahasia' yang sering kulakukan untuk mengatasi rasa bosanku. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama setengah tahun."

Itachi membelalak. Apa? "Kegiatan rahasia?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh maksud sembunyi. "Kau pasti akan sangat kaget begitu aku menceritakannya, _Aniki_."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku benci tempat ini," gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri begitu ia berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding. _Hall_ hotel yang dimasukinya bersama Gaara satu jam yang lalu ini terlihat penuh dengan orang-orang bersetelan jas formal.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau ternyata hotel yang dipilih Gaara—sebagai tempat peristirahatan mereka selama tiga hari ini—juga digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan relasi pria itu di Jepang. Gara-gara pertemuan bisnis ini juga aktivitas 'panas'-nya bersama Gaara di kamar tadi harus tertunda setengah jalan!

Menghela napas berat, Naruto menyesap sampanye di gelasnya. Sepasang matanya kembali tertuju pada Gaara yang berdiri lumayan jauh darinya. Pria itu tampak dikelilingi para relasinya yang lebih tua sepuluh sampai lima belas tahun—atau mungkin lebih dari itu—di atasnya. Membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Naruto—tapi ia sudah bisa menduga pasti pembicaraan itu tidak jauh-jauh dari bisnis. Gaara terlihat seperti eksekutif muda di antara orang-orang tua itu. Naruto jadi teringat saat ia dan Gaara melangkah masuk ke _hall_ ini. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Menyesal sekali ia ikut ke sini—sebenarnya, setengah dipaksa—karena ternyata tidak ada yang enak dipandang, kecuali Gaara. Ugh.

Meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja di sampingnya, Naruto berjalan menuju _toilet_. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Syukurlah. Dengan begini ia bisa mendapat tempat tenang sejenak.

Langkah-langkah kakinya berhenti di depan wastafel. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran wastafel, yang sekaligus menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit condong. Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di depannya. Tubuhnya juga terbalut jas formal berwarna abu-abu terang—yang sudah disediakan Gaara. Entah bagaimana pria tinggi itu bisa tahu ukuran bajunya, karena jas ini melekat sempurna di tubuhnya.

Memutar kran di depannya, Naruto membasuh kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia meringis pelan begitu teringat hampir semua relasi Gaara yang ada di _hall_ menjabat tangannya. Bahkan orang-orang tua itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum. "Menjijikan." Naruto mendesis. Kalau saja Gaara tidak menariknya ke sana kemari untuk memperkenalkannya sebagai 'calon istri' pada semua relasinya, Naruto juga enggan mengenalkan dirinya—apalagi berjabat tangan!

Setelah selesai dengan acara mencuci tangannya, Naruto berlalu menuju dinding yang ditempeli alat pengering tangan. _Lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kamar daripada berada di tempat membosankan ini_ , Naruto berkata dalam hati. Masa bodoh kalau relasi-relasi Gaara menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Lagipula ia masih 'calon istri' Gaara.

Kedua mata Naruto bergerak mencari-cari sosok Gaara begitu ia sudah melangkah ke luar dari _toilet_. Jika tadi ia melihat Gaara dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tua ber-gender pria, sekarang pria itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang tua ber-gender wanita.

 _Pfffh—dandanan mereka menor sekali! Apa mata Gaara tidak iritasi menatap mereka?_ Naruto terkikik dalam hati.

Gaara menoleh begitu ekor matanya melihat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. Pria manis itu berhenti di sampingnya.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar," katanya pelan. Gaara menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Tapi pertemuan ini baru akan berakhir jam setengah dua belas. Dan ia harus terus berada di _hall_ ini—masih banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan para relasinya. Gaara kembali menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ia mengangguk. Sadar bahwa Naruto pasti sudah sangat bosan. "Aku akan menyusul setelah pertemuan ini selesai."

Naruto menarik napas lega. Baru saja ia akan berbalik pergi, Gaara menahan lengannya. Naruto kembali menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Jangan dulu tidur. Kita harus melanjutkan 'kegiatan' yang tertunda tadi," bisiknya sangat pelan. Naruto mematung sesaat.

"Kalau kau terlalu lama di tempat ini, aku pasti sudah tidur." Naruto akhirnya balas berbisik dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya. "Oh, dan jangan menciumku di depan banyak mata. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku benci hal itu, kan?"

Wajah Gaara yang sudah merendah ke arah Naruto langsung berhenti. Ia berdecak dalam hati. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti hingga punggung Naruto menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Speechless_.

Itulah yang terpasang di wajah Itachi begitu Sasuke selesai menceritakan 'kegiatan rahasia'-nya. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya itu bisa melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sampai saat ini? Jika memang hal itu dilakukan hanya untuk kesenangan semata, tapi kegiatan rahasia yang dilakukan Sasuke terlalu sempurna. Terlalu profesional.

Sasuke masih tertawa di sofa seberang. Raut wajah kakaknya yang tidak bisa didefinisikan itu terlihat sangat lucu. Perutnya sampai jadi kram.

"Lalu, apa mereka, orang-orang yang bekerja di tempat ini, tahu semua yang kau lakukan itu?" Itachi bertanya, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses jawaban yang sudah Sasuke berikan tadi.

"Ya. Kukatakan pada mereka agar ini menjadi rahasia." Tawa Sasuke sudah mereda. "Meski awalnya mereka sangat terkejut mendengar aku melakukan 'kegiatan rahasia' itu."

"Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut kalau melihat _owner_ hotel ini melakukan hal 'itu'?" Nada suara Itachi terdengar gemas.

"Tidak usah khawatir, _Aniki_. Karena para tamu hotel yang meminta 'pelayanku' kelihatan sangat puas. Bahkan mereka sering datang dan menginap lagi di hotel ini hanya karena ingin mendapat layanan dariku." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kau—" tatapan Itachi turun ke bagian selatan tubuh Sasuke, lalu naik lagi untuk menatap kedua mata adiknya, "—sudah tidak perjaka lagi? Kau sudah melangkah lebih jauh dari _Aniki_ -mu ini?" suaranya mengecil. Itachi jadi iri. Selama ini ia belum pernah melakukan seks dengan siapa pun karena _job_ -nya.

Sasuke tergelak. "Sebenarnya, aku masih perjaka, _Aniki_."

" _NANI_?!"

"Aku hanya menggunakan mulut dan kedua tanganku saat melayani hasrat mereka. Aku berani bersumpah." Kedua jari berbentuk 'V' ditunjukkan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyengir.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut mereka hamil? Bukannya kau bisa memakai pengaman?" Kening Itachi mengerut.

Sasuke terdiam. Terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Itachi yang menyadari itu, langsung tersenyum. "Katakan saja. Aku ini _Aniki_ -mu. Sejak kecil kita sering berbagi cerita, kan?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang tanpa sadar menahan napas, menunggu apa yang akan diceritakan adiknya. Pasti sangat sensitif.

"Aku tidak tertarik melakukan hubungan badan dengan wanita. Saat mulut dan kedua tanganku ini membantu para wanita itu mencapai hasrat mereka, bagian selatan di tubuhku tidak bereaksi."

Itachi menelan ludah diam-diam.

" _Aniki_ , kau pasti terkejut dan jijik saat mendengar ini, kan?" Suara Sasuke mengecil.

"Tidak." Itachi menggeleng. Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak. "Aku juga— _gay_."

Hening.

Lalu tawa keduanya pecah.

"Serius? Kapan orientasi seksual _Aniki_ berubah? Bukannya saat SMA dulu aku sering melihat _Aniki_ dekat dengan banyak perempuan?"

"Saat bertemu Deidara, dan dia menjadi asisten pribadiku." Itachi terkekeh. "Lalu, kau? Sejak kapan?"

"Saat kuliah di Harvard. Teman-teman kuliahku sering mengajak ke _club_ malam yang khusus _gay_." Itachi mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'O'. Amerika memang negara yang membebaskan hubungan sesama jenis.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba _one night stand_ di salah satu _club_ malam? Di Jepang ini kan ada yang khusus _gay_. Mau kucarikan yang bagus?" tawarnya. Kebetulan ia mempunyai salah satu teman—yang sering pergi ke tempat itu. "Jika kau tidak bisa pergi ke tempat itu, kau bisa membawa _partner_ -mu ke hotel ini. Hotel ini memiliki seribu lima ratus kamar, dan tidak mungkin kan kalau semuanya terisi tamu hotel? Pasti ada yang kosong, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong. "Tapi, _Aniki_. Lain kali saja," katanya akhirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua mencari waktu untuk ke sana bersama?"

"Oke. Tapi aku hanya menemani saja, ya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka melakukan seks dengan orang yang kucintai~" Itachi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, membuat ekspresi imut. Sasuke yang melihat itu pura-pura memasang wajah horor.

"Lalu kapan _Aniki_ akan menyatakan cinta pada Deidara _nii_? Kalau terlalu lama bisa-bisa disambar orang lain lho," lidah Sasuke terjulur keluar mengejek.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada dia. Tapi dia bilang, 'Itachi, kita lebih baik berteman dulu, ya?'" Itachi mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Mungkin _Aniki_ kurang romantis di mata Deidara _nii_."

"Hei!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Manis dan misterius.

Setelah 12 tahun kemudian Gaara bertemu dengan pria manis—yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya—itu, dua kata itulah yang muncul di kepalanya. Wajah manis itu terukir sempurna; bibir merah menggoda, sepasang bola mata biru langit berkilau, dan pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat tubuh itu jatuh dalam dekapannya di dalam mobil _limousine_ tadi. Bibir merah itu terlalu menggoda, maka ia putuskan untuk menciumnya, melumatnya.

Rasa penasaran Gaara terjawab begitu ia memancing pria manis itu. Membuat Naruto akhirnya membuka suara agar menceritakan tentang dirinya. Meski hanya sedikit, tapi Gaara sudah bisa menduga; tubuh itu sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan. Di seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, dan membuatmu kecanduan karena sentuhanku_ , kata Gaara dalam hati.

Dengan tenang, Gaara melangkah keluar dari _lift_ , diikuti dua pengawalnya di belakang punggung. Gaara menatap arlojinya, jarum pendek berada di angka dua belas sementara yang panjang berada di angka lima. Ia menarik napas panjang. Sudah tengah malam. Mungkinkah Naruto sudah tertidur?

Sambil kembali menarik napas panjang, Gaara membuka pintu di depannya, dan melangkah masuk. Cahaya temaram langsung menyambut penglihatannya. Melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskan jasnya, Gaara melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Gundukan besar di bawah selimut itu pasti Naruto. _Ternyata dia benar-benar sudah tertidur_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Kecewa. Padahal ia ingin melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka yang tertunda karena pertemuan tadi.

Baru saja Gaara akan melepaskan sepatunya dan ikut berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Suara tawa cekikikan menghentikan gerakannya. Gaara mematung sesaat, sebelum ia menarik selimut yang menutupi gundukan besar itu. Kedua mata Gaara membelalak, gundukan yang menyerupai tubuh manusia itu ternyata hanya bantal-bantal!

Melompat dari pinggiran tempat tidur yang didudukinya, Gaara melangkah dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya ke arah sebuah pintu. Dari sini sumber suara itu terdengar.

 _Cklek!_

Gaara terpana. Di depan matanya, Naruto sedang duduk membelakanginya di dalam sebuah _jaguzi_ setinggi setengah meter berbentuk lingkaran, di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tampaknya Naruto belum menyadari kehadiran Gaara, karena pria manis itu masih asyik terkikik-kikik. Apa yang dia tertawakan?

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur?" tanya Gaara, setelah ia telah berdiri di belakang pria manis itu. Naruto tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat, kemudian ia duduk di samping pria manis itu. Ia bisa melihat kulit kecoklatan eksotis Naruto yang terekspos sebatas dada. "Karena tadi—" kalimat Gaara tidak selesai dan ia nyaris terlonjak begitu melihat apa yang dipegang Naruto di tangan kiri.

Sesuatu yang hitam—hampir sebesar telapak tangan—berbulu dan berkaki delapan!

"Ini Chucky. Peliharaanku~" Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah Gaara. Tarantula—hewan sejenis laba-laba; memiliki tubuh yang berbulu dan delapan kaki besar—di atas telapak tangannya ini sudah jadi peliharaannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. "Kau mau mencoba memegangnya~?"

"A-Aku pernah membaca di internet, katanya hewan itu mempunyai bisa pada gigitannya yang dapat menyebabkan korbannya mengalami kondisi yang disebut _tarantism_ —" Gaara berkata sambil terus menggeser duduknya. "—yang dapat berujung pada kematian."

Naruto terkekeh geli. Dan itu semakin membuat wajah Gaara menjadi semakin pucat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pria manis ini adalah seorang pecinta hewan peliharaan _crawly_ menyeramkan!

Gaara menarik napas tercekat begitu laba-laba itu merayap naik ke lengan Naruto, dan berhenti di pundak. Sangat kontras sekali melihat hewan berwarna hitam pekat itu di atas kulit kecoklatan Naruto. Sang majikan hanya terkikik geli karena gerakan peliharaannya yang membuatnya kegelian. "Bisa-nya sudah diangkat saat aku membelinya." Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengambil Chucky, sementara tangannya yang lain terulur meraih tangan kanan Gaara. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

Kedua mata Gaara masih menatap waspada hewan berkaki delapan di tangan kanan Naruto. "Katakan—apa itu?"

"Pegang Chucky-ku," kedua bola mata Gaara seperti mau lepas dari rongga matanya. _WHAT_?! "Jika kau tidak mau memegangnya—" bibir Naruto menyeringai licik, "maka jangan harap aku akan bercinta denganmu malam ini."

Ini sebenarnya permintaan atau ancaman?

Gaara menarik tangannya dari Naruto. Ia tidak ingin kesempatannya untuk bercinta dengan pria manis di depannya ini jadi semakin tertunda. Kedua mata Gaara menatap Chucky. Itu hanya hewan kecil, dan tidak ada bisa-nya, katanya dalam hati, meyakinkan dirinya.

Naruto menahan senyum gelinya begitu kelima jari yang bergetar kecil Gaara akhirnya terulur padanya. Telapak tangan pria itu juga terlihat basah karena keringat dingin. Chucky berpindah tangan. Gaara meringis.

"Elus punggungnya, Gaara. Chucky menyukai elusan~"

Jantung Gaara berpacu cepat. Hewan berkaki delapan ini terlihat seperti bom waktu di atas telapak tangannya. Tangannya yang lain terangkat, menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk mengelus hewan menyeramkan di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Dan, hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Gaara terjadi—

 _KRAUK!_

"AAARGH...!" Gaara memekik kesakitan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Membuat Chucky terhempas darinya. Jari jempolnya yang digigit hewan itu mengeluarkan darah. Punggung Gaara menabrak dinding, sebelum ia jatuh terduduk. Dan setelah itu Gaara pun pingsan.

Naruto baru ke luar dari kolam tempat ia berendam setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Dengan tubuh telanjang, ia mendekati Gaara yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, dan berjongkok di hadapan pria itu.

"Sepertinya aku lupa bilang kalau Chucky akan mengigit orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya dan tidak disukainya. Hihihi~"

 **.**

 **. .**

Sasuke menutup buku yang dipegangnya dengan helaan napas berat. Jam digital kecil yang berada di atas meja nakasnya sudah menunjukkan angka 03:15. Setelah meletakkan bukunya di samping bantal, Sasuke mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang bersandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidurnya menjadi tidur terlentang. Sepasang matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan kata yang paling ingin kudengar..." Sasuke berkata entah pada siapa. "Apa dia sudah lupa atau memang sudah tidak peduli lagi?"

Sesuatu berdenyut sakit di dada sebelah kirinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Entah sampai kapan kehidupan penuh tekanan dari orang yang dulu sangat lengket dengannya ini harus berakhir. Haruskan ia yang mengakhirinya dengan berbagai pilihan rencana yang ada di otaknya?

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ia belum bisa melakukan hal gila itu. Meski melakukannya sangat mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangannya—Sasuke belum bisa.

 _Aku masih ada oka-san dan aniki_ , Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gaara mengeluh dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan posisi tubuhnya karena merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Dan kesadaran Gaara langsung pulih begitu kedua matanya langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, begitu mengetahui posisi pria manis itu; kedua lengan itu terlipat di atas dada Gaara—menopang dagunya, seluruh tubuhnya juga berada di atas tubuh Gaara. Jadi, ini alasan mengapa Gaara merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya?

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sengaja membuat dirinya terlihat sangat polos dan lugu—juga manis! Ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit begitu memandang balik ke arah Gaara.

"Selamat pagi~" sapanya dengan senyuman manis andalannya. Gaara seperti merasa dadanya ditancapkan dengan panah dalam imajinatif. Apa pria manis ini memang sengaja memberikan senyumannya itu dalam jarak sedekat ini?

 _SRET!_

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Gaara memutar tubuh di atasnya menjadi posisi di bawahnya. Gaara sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bibir merah itu sungguh menggodanya. Dia harus menciumnya sekarang ju—

"Chucky~"

 _SRET!_

Sekali lagi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Gaara bergeser dari atas tubuh Naruto. Nyaris melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur, kalau saja Naruto tidak menahan lengannya. Naruto tertawa geli begitu dilihatnya wajah pucat Gaara.

"Refleksmu cepat sekali saat aku memanggil Chucky." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan sisa tawa gelinya. "Tenang saja, Chucky ada di dalam kandangnya." Dagu Naruto menunjuk ke arah kandang berbentuk kotak kaca kecil di atas meja nakas. Gaara menarik napas lega setelah melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa?" Gaara berkata pada dirinya sendiri begitu ia akhirnya sadar kalau tubuhnya dalam keadaan sangat baik setelah insiden semalam.

Naruto mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Tentu saja. Bukannya sudah kubilang Chucky tidak berbisa~?"

Gaara menatap plester di jari jempolnya, sebelum ia kembali menoleh dan menatap Naruto. "Lalu kenapa dia menggigitku?" tanyanya, meski ia sudah menduga jawaban Naruto.

"Chucky menggigit orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya," jawabnya santai, sembari bergerak dari posisi tidur menyampingnya, merangkak ke arah pinggiran tempat tidur. Dan sebelum ia melompat turun, kedua lengan Gaara tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, hm?" Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa Gaara duga jawabannya dari mulut Naruto kembali ia tanyakan.

"Semua binatang peliharaan di dunia ini tentu saja akan menyerang orang yang dianggapnya bukan majikannya, harusnya kau sudah tahu itu, kan~?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya~?"

"Aku ingin terus mendengar suara menggodamu itu."

Naruto terdiam. Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat. Tanpa perlawanan, tubuh dalam pelukannya ia baringkan kembali di atas tempat tidur.

"Karena kejadian semalam, aku jadi tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhmu." Wajah Gaara merendah ke arah ceruk leher Naruto, menyesap wangi _orange mint_ dari tubuh di bawahnya. "Jadi—" ia mengecup lama leher yang terekspos itu, "—mari kita mulai la—"

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _Fuck_. Naruto memaki dalam hati. Kedua tangannya yang baru saja terangkat untuk dikalungkan di leher Gaara seketika terhenti di udara. Naruto sangat benci orang yang berani menganggu kegiatan yang sudah menaikkan libidonya seperti ini. Dan lebih benci lagi pada orang ini—Gaara, yang lebih memilih untuk melayani penganggu yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Masuklah," kata Gaara begitu ia sudah bergeser dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka dari luar dan pengawal Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Gaara- _sama_ , orang-orang dari Hyuuga _financial group_ telah datang dan menunggu di _meeting room_ hotel ini," lapornya.

"Katakan pada mereka, dua puluh menit lagi aku akan segera ke sana."

Sang pengawal mengangguk dan kembali menutup pintu. Gaara kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pria manis itu memasang wajah kesal dan cemberut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali, ya? Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan orang-orang yang akan menjalin kerjasama denganku itu," Gaara berusaha memberi pengertian. Tapi Naruto yang sudah terlalu kecewa dengan seks mereka—yang selalu tertunda-tunda—akhirnya mengangguk singkat, berusaha pura-pura mengerti dengan kondisi calon suaminya yang sangat sibuk.

Baru saja jadi calon suami, Gaara sudah menomorduakan dirinya dari pekerjaannya itu. Bagaimana kalau misalnya mereka sudah jadi 'suami-istri'?

"Ini," Naruto tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya begitu Gaara mengulurkan sebuah _black card_ , "di belakang hotel ini ada _departement store_. Gunakan ini semaumu. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah rapatku bersama mereka sudah selesai."

Benda yang serupa dengan _credit card_ itu berpindah tangan. Gaara mengecup pelipis Naruto, sebelum ia berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Ternyata dia tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hatiku~"

 **.**

 **. .**

Dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum, Naruto melangkah-langkah ringan. Tidak terasa kalau sudah empat jam terlewati ia mengelilingi _departement store_ yang dikatakan Gaara tadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Naruto yang melenggang santai, tak jauh dari pria manis itu terus melangkah, pengawal Gaara tampak menenteng tas-tas belanjaan Naruto di kedua tangannya. Naruto sangat bersyukur karena Gaara dengan senang hati (tanpa ia minta) menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya itu untuk mengawal Naruto ke mana pun. Dengan begini ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot membawa barang-barang belanjaannya.

Sudah sepuluh toko dengan _brand_ ternama yang dimasukinya dan keluar dengan benda yang diinginkannya. Baju, sepatu, tas, hmm... apalagi, ya?

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Seorang _shopaholic_ seperti dirinya baru akan berhenti berbelanja setelah _mood_ -nya menjadi baik, dan dirasanya sudah terpuaskan.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di depan toko _gadget_. Salah satu karyawan wanita di toko itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan. Bisa saya tahu _gadget_ seperti apa yang Anda cari?"

Naruto melangkah masuk, "Apa ada _gadget_ terbaru."

"Tentu saja ada, Tuan. Mari ikut saya."

Di waktu yang bersamaan, namun berbeda tempat...

"Gaara- _sama_ , saat ini tuan muda Naruto sedang berada di sebuah toko _gadget_ ," lapor pengawalnya—setelah ia mendapat kabar dari pengawal yang bersama Naruto _via_ _texting_ —begitu Gaara sudah selesai makan siang bersama orang-orang yang tadi _meeting_ dengannya. Pewaris tunggal Sabaku _financial group_ itu menoleh ke samping setelah membersihkan sisa makanan di bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Baiklah. Katakan bahwa aku—"

"Gaara- _sama_." Suara yang menyela itu membuat Gaara menoleh. Salah satu dari orang penting yang berada di _meeting_ tadi sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya terlibat sebuah pembicaraan penting selama 15 menit.

Gaara menarik napas panjang, setelah pria yang sudah berumur itu berlalu pergi. "Kabari pada Naruto bahwa aku tidak bisa menyusulnya. Setelah ini aku harus berangkat ke Kyushu untuk bertemu dengan salah satu relasi bisnisku," katanya pada pengawalnya, yang sejak tadi terus berdiri di samping kirinya. Gaara sepertinya sudah mendapat firasat kalau Naruto pasti tidak akan mengikutinya ke Kyushu.

Sang pengawal mengangguk, sebelum ia berlalu dari hadapan Gaara sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 _'Katakan pada tuan muda Naruto kalau Gaara-sama akan ke Kyushu untuk bertemu dengan relasi penting.'_

Isi _text_ itu masuk ke ponsel pengawal yang bersama Naruto. Dia sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi; tuan muda mereka memang sangat sibuk hampir setiap harinya. _Meeting_ , bertemu dengan relasi _financial group_ lainnya untuk menjalin kerja sama, sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Sabaku Gaara. 95 persen rutinitasnya Gaara dedikasikan pada pekerjaan bisnis yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya satu setengah tahu yang lalu. Gaara bahkan bersedia menunda kegiatan yang 'menyenangkan dirinya' demi pekerjaannya.

"Tuan Muda Naruto," Naruto menoleh dan menatap pengawal Gaara. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Gaara- _sama_ tidak bisa menyusul Anda ke sini."

Raut wajah Naruto langsung menekuk kesal. "Kenapa dia tidak bisa menyusul?"

"Gaara- _sama_ harus ke Kyushu untuk bertemu relasi pentingnya," jawab sang pengawal. Naruto berdecak.

Pria itu bahkan tidak repot-repot mau mengajaknya. _Dia pasti sudah tahu kalau aku mudah bosan dan tidak akan mengikutinya ke sana_ , gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses transaksi, Naruto berjalan ke luar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan bibir mengerucut cemberut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi sekarang untuk membuat _mood_ -nya kembali baik?

 **.**

 **. .**

Pukul sembilan malam tepat, Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya diikuti sang pengawal. Setelah melepas kedua sepatunya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu untuk beristirahat juga," Naruto menoleh ke arah pengawal Gaara yang sedang menaruh tas-tas belanjaannya di atas sebuah sofa panjang tak jauh dari pintu kamar. Agak kasihan juga melihat pria itu tidak mengeluh membawa tas belanjaannya yang sangat banyak sejak delapan jam yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Ini sudah tugas yang diberikan Gaara- _sama_ pada saya. Saya akan berjaga di luar sekara—"

"Kuperintahkan kepadamu untuk kembali ke kamarmu sekarang juga!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Ia mulai kesal. "Aku sudah tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Tapi Gaara- _sama_ —"

Naruto melompat dari atas tempat tidur dan dalam waktu lima detik ia sudah berdiri di depan pengawal Gaara dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. "Jika kau masih di sini dan masih berani berjaga di luar kamar ini karena perintah Gaara...," Wajah Naruto mendekat, "besok saat Gaara kembali ke kamar ini, akan kuberitahu padanya kalau kau berani menyentuh tubuhku~"

Sang pengawal membelalak dan termundur satu langkah ke belakang tanpa sadar.

"Jadi," Naruto tersenyum manis, "pergilah sekarang!"

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, pengawal Gaara yang hanya patuh pada perkataan tuannya akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan Naruto. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Naruto terkekeh pelan begitu pintu kamar itu telah tertutup dari luar. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju meja nakas untuk mengambil Chucky yang berada di dalam kandang kaca.

"Ayo temani aku berendam, Chucky~" Naruto mengelus punggung hewan peliharaannya dengan sayang, sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Sambil terus bersenandung, Naruto meletakkan Chucky di atas wastafel. Kedua tangannya melepas pakaian di tubuhnya satu per satu. Tangan kanannya kembali meraih Chucky, dan ia berjalan menuju _jaguzi_ yang sudah terisi air hangat.

"Kau tahu, Chucky?" Naruto mengajak bicara hewan peliharaannya. "Sepertinya aku harus berpikir lagi untuk menikah dengan Gaara. Dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya ketimbang aku," jari telunjuk Naruto mengelus kepala Chucky, "tapi _tou-chan_ sepertinya akan terus memaksaku menikah dengan Gaara." Bibir Naruto mengerucut kesal.

Padahal kalau di California sekarang, ia pasti akan pergi ke _sex party_ yang diadakan teman-teman kuliahnya. Memuaskan nafsu birahinya bersama _partner_ yang menjadi targetnya. Ah! Benar juga! Naruto menepuk dahinya karena sebuah ide baru terlintas di pikirannya.

Hotel mewah ini pasti ada banyak pelayan pria, kan? Tinggal dipanggil ke kamarnya ini untuk membawakannya sesuatu—sebagai modusnya—dan tinggal digoda sedikit, maka tubuhnya akan langsung mendapat _service_ seperti keinginannya. Seringaian terukir di bibir merah Naruto.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto berjalan ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Chucky yang melompat turun dari atas pundaknya. Meraih gagang telepon di atas meja nakas, Naruto terdiam sesaat begitu melihat huruf 'B' di salah satu tombol-tombol telepon. Kedua keningnya mengernyit. Tombol apa ini? Kenapa hanya satu tombol ini yang berbeda dengan lainnya?

Rasa penasaran membuat Naruto akhirnya menekan tombol itu, dan ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya rekaman. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan saya untuk melayani Anda malam ini. Saya akan segera ke kamar Anda secepatnya. Tut—"

Huh? Naruto menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. Apa ini hanya lelucon?

Tepat di saat yang bersamaan...

 _PIP!_

Tanda peringatan itu membuat Sasuke—yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela besar ruangan kerjanya—sontak menoleh. Langkahnya bergerak menuju meja kerjanya dan mendapati sebuah bintang merah di layar laptopnya. Ada yang baru saja menekan tombol 'B', dan panggilan itu berasal dari kamar bernomor 1010.

Dengan bibir tersenyum, Sasuke berlalu dari meja kerjanya, menuju sebuah pintu di salah satu sudut ruangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melangkah ke luar dengan penampilannya yang berbeda.

Jas biru tua yang dikenakannya tadi telah berganti dengan setelan jas hitam; kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dipadu dengan _vest_ berwana hitam, serta dasi hitam konservatif terbungkus sempurna oleh tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Setelah memasang _nametag_ di dada kirinya dan memakai sarung tangan putih di kedua tangannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu ke luar ruangan kerjanya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Naruto merenggut kesal begitu yang datang ke kamarnya adalah pelayan wanita. Ini tidak seperti dalam bayangannya! Maka dengan cara yang—menurut Naruto halus—ia mengusir keluar pelayan wanita itu. Setelah menyambar gelas kaca dan sebuah botol minuman beralkohol yang dibawakan pelayan wanita tadi di atas nampan, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Satu gelas pertama, Naruto memaki pelayan wanita yang datang tadi. Satu gelas berikutnya, Naruto memaki Gaara. Begitu terus, hingga ia memutuskan meminum langsung minuman beralkohol itu langsung dari mulut botol. Hanya satu botol begini tidak akan membuatnya mabuk, daya tubuhnya sudah kebal. Lebih baik sekarang ia menelepon lagi para pelayan-pelayan sialan itu untuk membawakan minuman beralkohol yang lain—

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Langkah Naruto berhenti. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya? Apa mungkin Gaara? Ah, tidak mungkin! Naruto langsung mengibaskan hal itu. Pengawal Gaara? Hmm... bisa jadi.

Naruto berbalik menuju pintu dan membukanya setengah. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu—karena mengira itu pengawal Gaara—Naruto kembali berbalik menuju meja nakas. Pria yang berdiri di depan kamar itu melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menoleh. Belum sadar kalau yang mengetuk dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya bukanlah pengawal Gaara. "Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi kembali ke kamarmu untuk beristirahat, huh?"

"Bukannya Anda yang memanggil saya ke kamar ini, Tuan?"

Naruto tersentak. Itu bukan suara pengawal Gaara! Seketika Naruto berbalik dan ia langsung terkejut begitu melihat seorang pria sedang membungkuk dengan satu tangan di antara dada dan perutnya tak jauh dari pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan saya untuk melayani Anda malam ini, Tuan."

Naruto terperangah. Suara itu sama persis dengan suara yang didengarnya di telepon tadi!

Dan—

Begitu wajah pria itu terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang akan dilayaninya.

—keduanya sama-sama mematung.

Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai dalam hati. Pria seperti ini adalah tipenya—dalam melakukan seks. Tinggi, berwajah tampan, dan memiliki tubuh tegap sempurna seperti seorang prajurit.

 _Bruk!_

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur menjadi posisi menelungkup. _Bathrobe_ yang masih membungkus tubuhnya sedikit tersingkap di bagian bawah, memperlihatkan kedua paha mulusnya. "Kemari~" Jari telunjuknya bergerak memberi isyarat agar pria yang masih mematung itu mendekatinya.

Setengah sadar, pria itu berjalan mendekat, dan berhenti satu meter dari samping tempat tidur, di hadapan Naruto. Kedua matanya tidak menoleh sedikit pun dari Naruto.

Naruto bersiul dalam hati. Kedua matanya menyipit saat membaca _nametag_ yang tersampir di dada kiri pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan pelayanan—" Naruto mengangkat sedikit tubuh bagian depannya, dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "— _full body service_ —" kemudian ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. "—sekarang. Padaku."

"Saya," Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "—tidak bisa memberikan _service_ seperti itu pada Anda." Ini pertama kalinya ia melayani tamu hotel yang sesama jenis dengannya. Berbeda dengan para tamu hotel yang dulunya ia layani semuanya adalah kaum hawa. "Maafkan saya, Tuan." Ia takut tidak bisa memuaskannya.

Naruto tercekat begitu pria itu berbalik menuju pintu, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat.

"Berhenti!" teriak Naruto, sembari melompat turun. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menggeram tertahan. "Kubilang berhenti!" Dengan kasar Naruto menarik jas hitam pria itu hingga lepas.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh. Naruto melempar jas di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Bibirnya yang sudah terbuka, siap memarahi pria di depannya—karena sudah berani menolak perintahnya—kembali mengatup. Pria itu kembali berbalik dan melangkah dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju pintu. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Tepat begitu pintu itu baru setengah terbuka, Naruto langsung menarik salah satu pundak pria itu hingga menjauh dari pintu.

 _BLAAAM!_

Naruto menutup pintu di depannya dengan keras, sebelum ia menghalangi pintu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan napas sedikit tersengal, Naruto akhirnya berkata, "Berani kau keluar dari kamar ini sebelum memberi pelayanan terbaikmu padaku, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bekerja lagi di hotel ini, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mematung. Tidak ada yang pernah mengancamnya seperti itu. Tidak tahukah pria manis ini kalau ia pemilik hotel ini? Jadi, ancaman seperti itu—tidak akan berguna.

"Oh, ya? Coba saja," mengikuti alur permainan, Sasuke akhirnya mendekati pria manis itu dan mengurungnya di antara kedua lengannya. "Saya ingin tahu bagaimana cara Anda membuat saya berhenti bekerja dari hotel ini." Sasuke mensejajarkan wajahnya, menatap sepasang bola mata biru langit di depannya. Ada nafsu yang akhirnya muncul dan bersembunyi dengan baik di balik kedua bola mata hitamnya.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?" Naruto berbisik seduktif. Ia bisa merasakan pria di hadapannya ini sedang menantangnya. Tanpa menoleh dari sepasang mata di depannya, Naruto menyingkap _bathrobe_ di pundak kirinya. "Dengan tubuhku ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **KET:**

*) Saya ambil dari lirik lagu Lady Gaga - Pokerface.

 **Jeanne's notes:  
** Jika ada yg sudah membaca versi rpf-nya di wordpress saya, pasti sudah tahu bagaimana ending fic ini. #grin

Karakter Naruto di fanfiksi ini memang sengaja dibuat slutty plus bad boy, karena untuk mendukung tema cerita. Jadi jangan ada yg protes, karena sudah saya peringatkan di atas.

Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir. :)


	2. 2 — Sentuhan dan Ciuman Pengikat

**Update, 30 Januari 2016:**

 _Disclaimers_ , isi, dan peringatannya sama seperti di _chapter_ 1\. Jumlah kata 5k+, tidak termasuk _notes._

Ini _chapter_ terakhir. Seperti yg sudah saya bilang di _chapter_ 1, fanfiksi ini hanya _twoshot_. Tidak ada rencana dibuat sekuel.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#2 — Sentuhan dan Ciuman Pengikat**

Terjerat.

Satu kata yang muncul di pikiran Sasuke begitu akhirnya ia baru saja menyadari kalau ia... sudah terjerat. Benar-benar terjerat dan sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

Di tengah kondisi seperti itu, Sasuke berusaha mengolah logikanya—yang masih tersisa—dan mencari cara agar bisa lepas dari jeratan ini.

Tapi...

" _Hey_!" Suara itu dengan cepat menarik Sasuke ke luar dari pikirannya. Wajah manis yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya. Sasuke bisa melihat pria manis di depannya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil bertanya, " _What's wrong_?"

Refleks, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Namun dengan cepat pria manis itu menarik dasinya, membawa tubuhnya ke posisi semula.

Keraguan yang masih terlihat di kedua mata itu membuat Naruto sadar, ia harus menghilangkannya dengan cara—mengintimidasi. "Oh, _I see_...," sebuah senyum meremehkan mengembang di bibir merah lembut itu, " _you can't do it_ , hm?"

Dalam sekedip mata, keraguan Sasuke menghilang diganti dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung tertuju lurus pada pria manis di depannya. Kedua mata itu seolah sudah lama tahu bagaimana memancing sisi lain dirinya.

Dan Naruto—berhasil.

Sasuke menekan tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu, hingga punggung pria manis itu menempel di daun pintu. Setelah melepas sarung tangan putih di kedua tangannya; tangan kirinya langsung melingkar di pinggang ramping Naruto, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas pangkal paha pria manis itu.

Naruto melenguh tertahan. Kedua tangannya segera ia kalungkan di leher Sasuke. Remasan-remasan Sasuke di sekitar area selangkangannya seketika membuat libidonya naik.

"Mnnngh—aaah... Hahh... Nghhh—" Naruto menengadah begitu bibir Sasuke menjamah lehernya yang terekspos. _Bathrobe_ yang dipakainya sudah tidak menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya lagi. Gigi dan lidah Sasuke bekerja sama dengan baik membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan kecil di leher cokelat eksotis itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan bibir setengah terbuka. _Foreplay_ seperti inilah yang sangat disukainya. Pria ini seperti tahu titik-titik sensitif yang berada di tubuh bagian atasnya. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas pundak Sasuke, rasa panas mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena nafsu yang semakin menguasai tubuhnya.

Untuk sesaat bibir Sasuke berhenti bekerja. Kedua tangannya membalikkan tubuh di depannya hingga menghadap pintu. Lalu kembali memberi tanda yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya di tubuh bagian depan.

Naruto melipat kedua lengannya dan menempelkan di pintu, menyandarkan dahinya. Bibirnya terus terbuka karena napas yang semakin memburu. "Aah... Ngh—Ahhh..." Dan desahan-desahan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas pahanya berulang-ulang kali. Naruto bahkan bisa merasa milik Sasuke—yang masih terbungkus oleh celana kain panjang—sudah mulai mengeras begitu ia secara sengaja menekan pantatnya di daerah privat pria itu. "Jangan cuma—aaah... meremas pahaku—nnngh..." katanya di sela-sela desahannya. Naruto mulai frustasi karena tangan besar itu tidak menyentuh miliknya sama sekali. Apa pria ini sengaja?

Kecupan panjang diberikan Sasuke pada bahu kanan Naruto, "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, Tuan," bisiknya menggoda, seolah-olah ia tidak tahu, dan tidak pernah memanjakan sesuatu di antara selangkangan itu.

Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Semua pria di dunia ini bahkan tahu cara itu sejak seks dikenal!" Kedua tangannya segera melepas ikatan _bathrobe_ di pinggangnya—yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya—hingga benda itu meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Seketika tubuh telanjangnya langsung menjadi konsumsi sepasang mata Sasuke yang membelalak.

Masih dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Sasuke, kepala Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Ada seringaian tipis yang terukir di bibirnya begitu mendapati kedua mata pria di belakangnya tidak berkedip sama sekali menatap tubuh telanjangnya. Tangan kanannya terulur, meraih tangan kanan Sasuke, dan mengarahkan tangan pria itu ke arah miliknya yang sudah sangat memerah di bagian kepala. "Ssssshhh—aaah..." Kedua matanya terpejam sesaat karena tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulit miliknya. "Lakukan!" perintahnya setelah membuat tangan pria itu melingkar di miliknya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak begitu tangan Sasuke mulai memanjakan miliknya. Desahan kembali meluncur tanpa henti dari bibirnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak ke belakang, mencengkram tengkuk pria itu.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuh pria di belakangnya, Naruto kembali menengadah. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sudah bergerak cepat menuju bagian selatan tubuhnya. Dan sedetik berikutnya, cairan kental hangat berwarna putih itu akhirnya menyembur keluar. Mengotori pintu dan apa saja di dekatnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh yang bersandar padanya bergetar kecil setelah semburan itu selesai. Tangan kanannya ia angkat. Sisa-sisa cairan Naruto menempel di telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak merasakan jijik sekali pun.

"Hahh—tempat tidur..." kata Naruto, dengan napas yang sudah mulai teratur, "kita pindah ke tempat tidur." Naruto memutar tubuhnya, hingga berhadapan kembali dengan pria di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu, hm?"

Seperti terhipnotis, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh itu ke dalam gendongan; satu tangannya menyelip di belakang punggung, sementara tangan yang lain menyelip di belakang lutut.

Wow. Naruto berdecak kagum dalam hati. Baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Kedua tangannya refleks melingkar di leher pria itu. Sepasang mata Naruto menelusuri apa yang tersaji; leher jenjang yang kokoh, pundak yang lebar, dan rahang yang tegas.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh dalam gendongannya di atas tempat tidur. Tapi—sebelum Sasuke sempat menegakkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya dengan kuat, hingga ia jatuh dengan posisi menelungkup di atas ranjang yang sama dengan pria manis itu.

" _Incoming_!" Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke menjadi posisi tidur terlentang, dan langsung duduk di atas perut pria itu. Bibir merahnya melengkung membentuk seringaian. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat melepas dasi hitam panjang yang melingkar di kerah kemeja Sasuke, kemudian turun untuk membuka kancing-kancing _vest_ , dan kemeja.

Sejenak, Naruto mematung begitu melihat tubuh di bawahnya. Sepertinya kali ini ia sangat beruntung mendapat _partner_ yang benar-benar tipe idealnya. Lihat bagaimana tubuh _sixpack_ pria di bawahnya ini. Otot-otot keras yang terpahat dan ditunjang dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Sempurna. Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan seks sesama jenis sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan basa-basi itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Naruto. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba otot-otot perut yang terbentuk dan terus naik ke dada bidang pria itu. "Halo... aku bertanya padamu~? Kau tidak bisu, kan~?"

Sasuke tersentak pelan, seolah baru tersadar dari hipnotisnya. Kedua matanya langsung tertuju pada kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di atas dada bidangnya.

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan kedua pergelangan tangan pria manis di atasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menjauhkan tangan itu dari tubuhnya. "Apa untungnya bagiku jika memberitahumu?"

Naruto mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Kalau begitu aku ambil kesimpulan kalau ini seks sesama jenis yang pertama kalinya untukmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Kedua alis Naruto terangkat.

"Diam berarti 'benar'."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar posisi. Kedua tangannya yang masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto, ia dekatkan di samping kepala pria manis itu.

"Dan juga—" seakan belum cukup mengintimidasi pria di atasnya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "—kau belum berpengalaman."

 **.**

 **. .**

Dari posisi duduknya yang berada di pojok ruangan, sepasang mata Gaara terus mengawasi apa yang terjadi. Musik yang berdentum-dentum terdengar di ruangan yang remang dan pengap ini. Gaara menyesap _whisky_ di gelasnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan kumpulan mantan teman-temannya saat SMA dulu di Kyushu, dan diajak untuk reuni.

Seorang wanita—yang sejak tadi memandang penuh gairah ke arah Gaara—tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum. Seingatnya, wanita ini bukanlah salah satu mantan teman SMA-nya. Apa hanya salah satu wanita panggilan yang diajak oleh salah satu mantan teman SMA-nya ke tempat ini untuk memuaskan nafsu?

Wanita itu semakin menempel. Kedua tangannya meraih lengan Gaara dan memeluknya, sengaja menempelkannya di antara kedua dadanya yang tak normal.

"Akan kuberi apa yang kau inginkan~" Suaranya dibuat mendesah, sembari jemari lentiknya merayap di dada bidang Gaara.

Masih dengan bibir tersenyum, Gaara meletakkan gelas minumannya di atas meja. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di dekat telinga sang wanita, "Sayang sekali. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyentuhmu."

Terperangah. Gerakan-gerakan sedukif wanita itu sontak berhenti. Kedua matanya melebar terkejut. Gaara menjauhkan tangan wanita itu dari dadanya. Kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang masih dipeluk wanita di sampingnya, sebelum ia bergerak berdiri.

"Maaf semuanya, aku harus kembali sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, Gaara berjalan menuju pintu. Helaan napas lega terdengar begitu ia bisa menghirup udara bebas setelah ke luar dari ruangan tertutup itu. Sang pengawal yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping pintu, langsung mengekor begitu Gaara melangkah menuju pintu keluar tempat karaoke.

"Cek sekarang juga, apa masih ada penerbangan ke Jepang malam ini."

" _Ha'i_ , Gaara- _sama_."

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua mata Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya begitu melihat milik Sasuke yang berhasil dikeluarkannya dari dalam celana. Naruto menelan ludah, milik Sasuke besar dan panjang. Aroma khas dari alat vital itu memenuhi indera penciumannya.

 _"Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit. Jika kau tidak bisa membuatku klimaks dengan oral seks, kuanggap kau juga belum berpengalaman."_

Naruto mendengus pelan begitu teringat percakapannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Apa pria ini tidak tahu kalau ia sudah ahlinya dalam hal seperti itu?

"Jangan memandang remeh aku." Dan begitu kalimat itu selesai, Naruto langsung merendahkan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Sasuke yang mengangkang, menggiring milik pria itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke menengadah dengan mata terpejam begitu miliknya disapa oleh benda kenyal di dalam mulut Naruto. Jika saja kedua telapak tangannya tidak menyangga di belakang tubuhnya, Sasuke yakin ia akan langsung ambruk di atas tempat tidur karena gerakan lidah Naruto yang begitu lincah bermain di miliknya.

Meski milik Sasuke hanya bisa masuk tiga seperempat saja, tapi Naruto merasa mulutnya sudah sangat penuh dan tidak bisa menampung lagi. Naruto tidak ingin mati tersedak kalau misalnya ia nekat memasukkan semua milik Sasuke, maka dari itu ia mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Hisapan, kuluman, berulang-ulang kali Naruto melakukan itu sambil sesekali menyapu lidahnya di milik Sasuke. Mengakibatkan tubuh Sasuke bergetar karena nikmat yang tak tertahankan.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sasuke menunduk, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto. Kerja mulut Naruto pada miliknya semakin bertambah cepat. Sisa miliknya yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, diremas oleh tangan pria manis itu, sementara tangan yang satunya memainkan buah zakarnya. Mulut dan tangan Naruto yang secara bersamaan memanjakan miliknya seperti itu merupakan kombinasi yang sempurna.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan erangan kenikmatannya begitu cairannya menyembur di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto tak mungkin menolak hasil dari kerja kerasnya; cairan kental dan hangat Sasuke yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya ia telan sampai habis. Ia bahkan menjilat cairan yang meleleh keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dan seakan masih belum puas dengan apa yang ditelannya, Naruto menjilat sisa-sisa cairan kental yang masih keluar dari lubang kecil di milik Sasuke sampai bersih.

" _And then_..." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Napas Sasuke masih terengah-engah. "Kita masuk ke 'menu utama'." Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar merasakan milik Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya. "Tapi, sebelumnya—" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik, dan merangkak ke arah meja nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

Sasuke meneguk ludah karena pemandangan mengiurkan yang tidak disensor di depan matanya. Posisi Naruto yang sedang menungging itu dengan sangat jelas memperlihatkan pantat bulatnya yang menggemaskan, dan miliknya yang menggantung. _Oh, my God_! Apa pria manis itu sengaja mempertontonkannya?

Tanpa menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Naruto masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci. Kalau tidak salah, Gaara pernah menaruh kedua benda penting itu di dalam laci ini... ah, ketemu! Naruto nyaris berteriak senang begitu ia menemukan sebuah kondom yang masih tersegel dan sebuah botol lubrikan kecil. Dua benda ini nyaris digunakan Gaara saat mereka sudah setengah jalan melakukan seks kemarin—jika saja calon suaminya itu mengabaikan pertemuan bisnis di _hall_ itu.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto mematung. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping membentuk seringaian. Jika biasanya saat melakukan seks, ia akan memaksa sang _partner_ menggunakan kondom. Tapi kali ini, pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu akan dikecualikan. Milik pria itu belum pernah menerobos liang mana pun, dan itu artinya—organ itu masih steril.

Setelah laci kembali ditutup, Naruto berbalik, dan menatap Sasuke yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Tubuh itu masih lengkap dengan pakaian; kancing-kancing _vest_ dan kemeja yang terbuka semua, juga celana panjang dan _underwear_ yang hanya terbuka di bagian privat.

Kedua alis Naruto mengerut. Tapi kenapa napas pria itu terlihat masih terengah-engah? Bukannya sudah sejak tadi ia mencapai klimaks? Atau jangan-jangan pria ini punya penyakit asma?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya khawatir setelah ia sudah duduk bersimpuh di depan Sasuke. "Apa kau punya penyakit asma?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. Kaget. "Penyakit asma? Aku?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak punya penyakit asma. Dan penyakit-penyakit kronis lainnya."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa napasmu masih terengah-engah begitu?"

"A... ini—" mana mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau ia jadi bernafsu karena melihat pemandangan pantat gratis pria manis di depannya ini. Memalukan. Kedua mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak, berusaha mencari pengalihan. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah botol kecil yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto. "A—Apa itu?"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Seringaiannya yang tadi menghilang tiba-tiba kembali muncul di bibirnya. "Bukannya tadi sudah ku bilang kita akan masuk ke 'menu utama'?" Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Sasuke, "Tugasmu adalah 'mempersiapkannya', dan nantinya akan kita 'nikmati' bersama."

Botol kecil itu berpindah tangan. Tulisan _'lubricant'_ di botol itu, sudah bisa membuat Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sasuke menoleh dan langsung terpana. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia meneguk ludah melihat posisi Naruto. Entah sejak kapan pria manis itu sudah tidur terlentang dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Benar-benar posisi yang menantang.

 _Oh, God_! Sasuke membatin. Ia berjanji akan bertobat dan kembali ke jalan yang benar, setelah semua ini berakhir.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gaara memijat pelipisnya dengan gerakan memutar, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Kedua matanya terpejam. Ia benar-benar capek. Padahal rencananya tengah malam ini juga ia ingin segera kembali ke Jepang, kembali ke hotel di mana ia meninggalkan calon istrinya, Naruto. Tapi begitu ia baru saja kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap di Kyushu dan bersiap untuk ke bandara, tiba-tiba ia mendapat telepon penting dari orang kepercayaannya di Amerika sana. Terpaksa, ia harus membatalkan keberangkatannya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar begitu Gaara membuka mata. Ia kembali bersedekap, menatap layar laptop di atas meja, di depannya. Kedua matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan membaca _file_ penting yang baru saja masuk di _e-mail_ -nya, sebelum akhirnya kesepuluh jarinya mengetik dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi begitu Gaara akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah menutup layar laptop, ia berdiri dari sofa, dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Apa Naruto sudah tertidur, ya? Atau mungkin dia masih belum tertidur dan bermain dengan peliharaannya yang mengerikan itu? Gaara bergidik memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir. Sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, ia menatap layar ponselnya. Ingin sekali ia mendengar suara Naruto sebelum berangkat tidur. Tapi... kemungkinan besar calon istrinya itu masih ngambek karena ditinggalkannya sendiri selama satu hari.

Gaara menghela napas berat lagi. Diletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sesaat ia menatap langit-langit kamar, sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Dari kaca besar meja rias di depannya, Naruto bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Pria itu membantu mengeringkan rambut kuningnya yang basah dengan handuk putih kecil di belakangnya. Pandangan keduanya sesekali bertubrukkan melalui kaca. Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak begitu melihat senyuman lembut Sasuke.

"Apa sudah lama kau bekerja di hotel ini?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara lebih dulu, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Sudah dua tahun lebih saya bekerja di hotel ini." Ia harus tetap bersandiwara kalau ia adalah pelayan profesional di hotel ini.

"Berapa gajimu per bulan?"

"Eh?" Gerakan kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Naruto sontak berhenti.

"Kau tahu... sebenarnya kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelayan hotel—" Naruto mendongak. "—di mataku."

Diam-diam Sasuke menelan ludah. Apa pria manis ini tahu kalau ia berbohong?

"Seharusnya... kau itu lebih cocok bekerja di dunia _entertainment_. Jadi model, aktor, atau penyanyi, karena tampilan luarmu benar-benar mendukung," sambung Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas lega—dalam hati. Untunglah kebohongannya ternyata belum terbongkar. "Menurut Anda begitu? Tapi saya lebih nyaman dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Benarkah?" alis Naruto terangkat sarkatis. "Tapi kenapa aku seperti melihat ada tekanan yang kau sembunyikan karena pekerjaanmu di hotel ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Bagaimana—pria manis ini bisa melihat tekanan yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya?

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Jika tekanan itu sudah tidak mampu kau terima lagi, lepaskan, kemudian hiduplah dengan bebas. Kita hanya diberi satu kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini. Jadi, lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke tidak berkedip mendengar hal itu. Ia seperti mendapat sumber air di tengah-tengah padang pasir. Pria manis ini seolah membimbingnya keluar dari penjara jiwanya sendiri.

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan, kemudian mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke arah Sasuke. "Bisa kau bawa aku ke tempat tidur. Aku ingin beristirahat," pintanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Diangkatnya tubuh itu, dan setelah sampai di samping tempat tidur, ia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku malam yang luar biasa, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Tapi sebelum kau pergi dari kamar ini—" jeda. Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Salah satu kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup. "—bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh _partner sex_ -nya. Dan pria di depannya inilah yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

Dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum, Sasuke mengetikkan angka-angka dari nomor ponselnya begitu pria manis yang berbaring menyamping di atas tempat tidur itu mengulurkan ponsel ke arahnya. Benda pipih itu berpindah tangan begitu Sasuke sudah selesai mengetik. Naruto menekan tombol hijau di layar dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Kau tidak membawa ponselmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kami dilarang membawa alat komunikasi jika sedang bekerja."

Bibir merah Naruto mengerucut imut. Oke, alasan itu bisa diterima. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja nakas, Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau ingin kuberi _tip_ berapa?"

"Tidak perlu, Tuan." Sasuke menjawab cepat. Karena ia sudah mendapat lebih dari yang ia inginkan.

"Ah, tunggu!" cegah Naruto, sebelum Sasuke berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. "Ngg—" lagi-lagi Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, "—boleh aku mendapat ciumanmu sebelum kau benar-benar pergi?" Pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

Sasuke tertegun. Wajah manis itu menunduk malu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan!

Naruto sedikit tersentak begitu tangan pria itu menarik dagunya. Kedua bibir mereka akhirnya menempel. Dan baru terlepas begitu tubuhnya pelan-pelan didorong hingga tertidur.

"Ini sudah setengah tiga pagi," bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto, "beristirahatlah." Menegakkan tubuhnya, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia membungkuk, dan berbalik. Tapi baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, sesuatu yang merangkak di lantai langsung menghentikannya.

"Ah, Chucky!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba begitu ia melihat hewan peliharaannya di dekat kaki Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Ini peliharaan Anda?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Bisa bawa dia kemari~?" katanya memohon dengan suara manja.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke membungkuk, meraih hewan sejenis laba-laba itu. Hewan berkaki delapan yang baru beberapa detik berada di tangannya itu kembali jatuh ke lantai, begitu sebuah gigitan menyerang ibu jarinya. Sasuke segera memasukkan ibu jarinya yang sedikit berdarah ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya agar aliran darah berhenti. Tidak menyadari kalau sang pemilik tengah menatap takjub, karena baru kali ini ada orang asing yang tidak menjerit takut setelah digigit Chucky.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlihat tenang sekali setelah digigit? Ini tarantula lho," kata Naruto begitu Sasuke sudah berdiri lagi di samping tempat tidur sambil mengulurkan Chucky.

"Ah, saya sudah pernah merasakan gigitan hewan seperti ini begitu dulu pernah mengunjungi rumah salah satu teman," jelas Sasuke. Ia tidak berbohong. Bahkan ia juga pernah digigit ular python karena sangat tertarik untuk memegang hewan-hewan mengerikan namun eksotis itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Meski sedikit tidak rela, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti hingga punggung Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Pandangannya tertuju pada peliharaannya di atas telapak tangannya.

"Dengar, Chucky. Jika nanti kita bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, kau tidak boleh menggigitnya. Jika kau masih berani menggigitnya, aku akan menghukummu dan tidak akan memberi kau makan selama seminggu. Mengerti?"

Seolah-olah bisa mengerti dengan ucapan majikannya, Chucky merendahkan tubuhnya, sembari menutup kepalanya dengan kedua kaki depannya.

Naruto sempat tercengang, sebelum ia terkikik-kikik geli melihat hal yang belum pernah dilakukan hewan peliharaannya itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi ruangan kerja Sasuke begitu ia melangkah masuk. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke melempar jasnya ke arah sofa, melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya sambil melepaskan dasi dan dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya. Kedua tangannya juga secara bergantian menyingkap lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku.

Empuknya kursi kerja yang ia duduki membuat lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di pegangan kursi, kemudian ia memutar kursi yang didudukinya menghadap jendela yang disinari cahaya bulan dari luar.

Jika ia memejamkan mata seperti ini, semua memorinya bersama pria manis itu terputar bagaikan video. Tapi, tunggu... sepertinya Sasuke melupakan sesuatu—

Kedua mata Sasuke sontak terbuka dan ia langsung menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa menanyakan nama pria manis itu. Oh, sial...

Bahu Sasuke langsung turun dengan lemas. Tapi tak lama kemudian kembali naik begitu ia teringat sesuatu.

Sasuke memutar kursinya kembali ke posisi semula dan langsung membuka laci meja kerjanya. Mengambil benda yang biasa ia letakkan di tempat itu. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman begitu ada satu panggilan tak terjawab di layar. Ini pasti nomor ponsel pria manis itu.

Baru saja ibu jari Sasuke akan menyentuh gambar telepon hijau kecil di layar, Sasuke langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin pria manis itu sudah tertidur, pikirnya dalam hati. Akan terdengar konyol sekali kalau ia menelepon pria manis itu hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan nama. Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan nama pria manis itu...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mematung. Ada satu cara lain untuk mencari tahu nama pria manis itu saat ini juga. Sasuke menyeringai, buru-buru ia merapatkan kursi kerjanya di dekat meja, dan membuka laptopnya. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_. Dengan mudah ia bisa mengakses data-data para tamu hotel yang berasal dari portal utama; komputer di meja resepsionis yang tentu saja langsung terhubung dengan laptopnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke mematung. Ada sebuah nama yang terpampang di layar laptopnya—yang pernah dikenalnya tiga tahun lalu—hingga membuat Sasuke melupakan tujuan awalnya...

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ssssshhh... a—aduuuh..." Naruto meringis panjang begitu ia turun dari atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, apalagi yang di bagian selangkangan.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Naruto menuju lemari. Kedua matanya yang sudah mengantuk, ia paksakan kembali terbuka begitu sadar tubuhnya hanya memakai _bathrobe_. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan kalau tidur menggunakan pakaian sehabis mandi ini, tapi akan jadi masalah jika besoknya saat Gaara kembali, dan menemukan ia buru-buru mengenakan baju—untuk menyembunyikan _kissmark_ -nya.

Desahan lega keluar dari bibir Naruto begitu ia sampai di depan pintu lemari. Naruto bisa melihat refleksi dirinya karena ada kaca besar yang tertempel di daun pintu. Setelah membuka ikatan _bathrobe_ di pinggangnya, Naruto mengenyahkannya hingga merosot jatuh di dekat kakinya.

Tanda-tanda merah kecil yang beberapa sudah menjadi warna keunguan menghiasi bagian leher dan bahunya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menyentuh bekas yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di tubuhnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dari kaca di depannya, Naruto melirik ponselnya yang bergeming di atas meja nakas. "Kenapa dia tidak mengirimkan pesan atau meneleponku untuk memastikan nomor ponselku? Apa dia sudah tertidur?" Naruto bertanya entah pada siapa. Masa harus dia lagi yang menelepon pria itu? Haaah... Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Setelah menarik baju tangan panjang yang berleher tinggi dan celana _boxer_ , Naruto segera memakainya dengan wajah menekuk kesal. Awas saja kalau besok pria itu tidak meneleponnya juga! Naruto akan pergi mencarinya dan melampiaskan kekesalannya!

Naruto kembali melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju tempat tidur dengan ringisan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sesampainya di samping tempat tidur, ia langsung merangkak naik, menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Sesaat ia melirik ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

 **.**

 **. .**

Senyum di bibir tipis itu seakan tak pernah luntur semenjak turun dari pesawat dan berjalan keluar. _Mood_ -nya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang baik pagi ini. Gaara sudah tak sabar lagi ingin bertemu dengan calon istrinya.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan Gaara melangkah masuk. Menyandarkan punggungnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Baru saja ibu jarinya akan menekan telepon hijau kecil di layar—untuk menelepon Naruto, sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal terpampang di layar ponselnya. Kedua alis Gaara mengernyit. Dipandanginya nomor itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

/" _Hey, long time no see_?"/

Gaara mematung. Ia seakan ditarik kembali ke masa lalu. Suara bariton yang familiar itu. Jangan bilang kalau...

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Ting!_

Pintu besi kembar di depannya terbuka begitu sudah sampai di lantai paling atas. Sasuke melangkah keluar dengan bibir tersenyum kecil. Para pelayan pria dan wanita yang sedang mendekorasi restoran _outdoor_ di lantai gedung hotel paling atas itu segera menghentikan kerja mereka, dan secara bersamaan membungkuk hormat begitu melihat sang _owner_ hotel.

"Kapan tempat ini selesai di dekorasi?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh begitu ketua tim—yang bertugas memberi perintah untuk menghias tempat ini—buru-buru menghampirinya dari sudut ruangan.

"Setengah jam lagi, Sasuke- _sama_ ," jawab pria yang kelihatan lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sasuke itu sambil menunduk hormat.

"Jangan sampai ada yang cacat," kata Sasuke. "Aku ingin semuanya sempurna. Karena ada orang _special_ yang akan aku undang ke tempat ini."

" _Ha'i_ , Sasuke- _sama_."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Unghhh—" Naruto mengeluh dalam tidurnya begitu sesuatu menganggunya.

"Sepertinya sang Putri butuh ciuman dari Pangeran-nya agar terbangun."

Kesadaran Naruto langsung pulih begitu mendengar suara itu. Kelopak matanya langsung terbuka. Gaara sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil merendahkan wajahnya.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Naruto menahan dada Gaara, sembari bergerak bangun dari posisi tidur, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ tempat tidur.

Gaara tersenyum. "Baru lima belas menit yang lalu." Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir merah lembut Naruto. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kita hanya berpisah sehari. Dan lagi, salahmu sendiri karena pergi ke Kyushu seorang diri." Kedua tangan Naruto terlipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau jadi dingin begini pada calon suami?"

"Ah... ini memang salah satu sikapku jika ada yang berani menomorduakan diriku."

"Aku tidak pernah menomorduakan dirimu."

"Oh, ya?" kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, "Lalu pekerjaanmu itu apa?"

"Baiklah, baik." Gaara mengalah. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar mulut. Tangan kanannya terulur, meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecup jemari pria manis itu. "Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan 'pekerjaan' yang sudah berapa kali tertunda-tunda itu?"

Naruto menarik napas tercekat dalam imajinatif. Oh, tidak... ini benar-benar gawat! Gaara pasti bisa melihat _kissmark_ yang tercipta di tubuhnya. Tapi ada yang lebih gawat lagi; tubuhnya masih belum pulih dari rasa sakit karena aktivitas panasnya semalam bersama pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu!

"Ngg—lain kali saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya." Naruto langsung beralasan. Dan memasang wajah memelas.

Tapi, sialnya, wajah memelas yang ditunjukkannya malah membuat Gaara terangsang. Pria itu segera merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan mengurung tubuh Naruto di antara kedua kakinya yang dibuat berlutut.

"Satu ronde saja," kedua tangan Gaara menarik pinggang Naruto hingga pria manis itu kembali tertidur terlentang, " _okay_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah hampir menangis. "Boleh aku oral punyamu saja?" katanya mulai panik, sembari menahan kedua tangan Gaara yang sudah mengangkat bajunya.

"Kau sudah pernah meng-oral milikku saat kita sampai di kamar hotel ini," jeda sejenak. "Aku ingin milikku merasakan surga di bawah sana."

Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, "Tapi, tapi—"

"Sssh—" jari telunjuk Gaara menempel di bibir Naruto, sementara salah satu lengannya menopang di samping kepala pria manis itu. "Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Tubuhnya merendah, siap untuk mengecup bibir merah itu. Namun sebelum sempat ia merasakan bibir Naruto, hewan berkaki delapan—yang telah membuatnya trauma—tiba-tiba muncul keluar dari balik salah satu bantal, merangkak naik, dan berhenti di atas dada Naruto. Gaara menjerit dan langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

Rasanya Naruto ingin memeluk dan mencium Chucky bertubi-tubi karena berhasil menjauhkan Gaara dari tubuhnya.

"Bi-Bisa kau singkirkan hewan peliharaanmu itu, Sayang?" Wajah Gaara tampak pucat. Tubuhnya bahkan gemetaran.

"Jika kau memang ingin bercinta denganku, singkirkan Chucky dengan tanganmu sendiri." Naruto tertawa kemenangan dalam hati begitu melihat Gaara membelalak horor. "Jangan memakai benda sebagai perantara untuk menyingkirkan Chucky. Aku tidak tanggungjawab kalau Chucky tiba-tiba melompat untuk menyerangmu~"

Gaara bergidik. "Baiklah. Kita tunda lain kali saja..."

Naruto bersorak-sorak dalam hati begitu melihat Gaara sudah merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Kita akan berangkat ke Amerika sore nanti. Tapi sebelum itu—" Gaara menoleh dan menatap Naruto, "—ada seseorang yang akan kutemui. Kau harus ikut, karena aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya."

 **.**

 **. .**

Sempurna.

Sasuke memandang puas dirinya yang terefleksi di kaca berbentuk oval besar di depannya. Jas biru tua dengan dasi panjang berwarna senada dan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman, melekat di tubuhnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha muda dari kelas atas.

Sudah waktunya. Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri begitu melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada yang terlupakan, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sial! Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Padahal ia ingin mencari pria yang semalam itu, tapi Gaara memaksanya keluar untuk pergi menemui seorang teman lama yang telah membuat janji.

"Kau tahu, Sayang. Dulu kami jarang bertegur meski berada dalam satu kamar. Tapi, karena suatu hal, akhirnya kami menjadi teman dekat." Gaara terus menceritakan masa lalunya tanpa tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya tidak menyimak dengan baik. Calon istrinya itu bahkan lebih tertarik mencuri-curi pandang layar ponselnya. "Ada yang sedang kau tunggu untuk meneleponmu?"

Naruto tersentak dan menoleh. "A—ya. Aku menunggu pesan temanku yang berada di California," katanya bohong. Naruto menarik napas lega begitu Gaara termakan kebohongannya. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

 _Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka. Keduanya melangkah keluar secara bersamaan. Dua orang pelayan wanita—yang berdiri dua meter tak jauh dari _lift_ —segera membungkuk sopan, kemudian salah satu lengan mereka memberi gestur sambutan.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pelayan pria yang langsung membungkuk sopan ke arah Gaara dan Naruto, kemudian menggiring keduanya ke arah satu-satunya meja bulat yang berada di ruangan _outdoor_ itu.

Naruto tampak menatap kagum taman buatan yang berada tak jauh dari kursi meja makan yang baru saja didudukinya. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan hijau dan bunga-bunga cerah tampak menghiasi taman buatan itu. Pandangan Naruto berpindah ke arah panggung kecil di sudut ruangan. Lagu klasik terdengar merdu di telinganya karena seorang pria yang memainkan sebuah piano besar dan seorang wanita yang memainkan biolanya. Naruto berdecak kagum, tampaknya mereka pemain musik profesional.

"Mana orang yang ingin kau temui itu?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya setelah puas mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kenapa dia belum juga datang? Apa dia juga orang sibuk yang sama sepertimu?"

Gaara tertawa tanpa suara. "Ya. Dia juga seorang pengusaha."

Di waktu yang bersamaan...

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari _lift_ dengan senyum kecil yang terus tersunging di bibirnya. Para pelayan membungkuk hormat dengan serentak.

"Ah, itu dia," Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. Naruto menoleh dan langsung terpana. Tidak mungkin— "Dia teman baikku saat kami kuliah di Harvard dulu. Uchiha Sasuke..." lanjutnya.

Senyum di bibir Sasuke mendadak hilang begitu sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat pria manis yang semalam bersamanya duduk di samping Gaara.

 _/"Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada calon istriku saat kita bertemu nanti. Dan akan kupastikan, kau tidak akan menyesal saat berkenalan dengannya."/_

 _Sasuke tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka Player sepertimu akhirnya bisa serius menjalin hubungan juga."_

 _/"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah dijodohkan dengannya sejak kecil. Awalnya aku sudah berniat menolak untuk menikah dengan pilihan kedua orang tuaku, tapi setelah melihat foto calon istriku... niat awalku langsung menghilang."/ Gaara terkekeh. /"Lalu, kau? Apa sudah ada seseorang yang menjalin hubungan denganmu?"/_

 _"Belum. Tapi aku baru saja menemukannya semalam. Dan berniat mengajaknya untuk dinner nanti malam."_

 _/"Hei, kau harus mengenalkannya juga padaku jika kalian sudah resmi in relationship. Okay?"/_

Sasuke membeku di posisinya begitu teringat kembali pembicaraannya bersama Gaara _via_ telepon. Jantungnya seolah ditarik keluar begitu melihat Gaara dan Naruto berjalan mendekatinya sambil bergandengan tangan.

Hari ini, ada sebuah 'hukuman' yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Uchiha Sasuke: penyiksaan batin karena melihat 'Malaikat' yang baru ditemukannya semalam, ternyata sudah lebih dulu ditemukan, dan menjadi milik teman baiknya sendiri...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Keseluruhan _words_ untuk _chapter_ terakhir ini sebenarnya 7k+, tetapi... karena adegan _lemon_ eksplisitnya yg banyak saya _cut_ , makanya tinggal 5k+ _words._

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di _chapter_ 1:

 **ichiko yuuki; uzumakinamikazehaki; Kucing Gendut; idayuna88; zukie1157; Lee Yaa 714; Aiko Vallery; arifacandlelight; D'Angel; seraoff; kimjaejoong309; EmanDita; Leni Selvia; blackjackcrong; hyunnie02.**

Khusus untuk **ichiko yuuki;** saya belum pernah mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini di FFn. Mungkin ada fanfiksi lain yg _story_ -nya sama seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan apresiasi. :)

Dan, untuk seorang **Guest** yg sudah berkomentar; klo memang Anda nggak suka _pair_ GaaNaru di fanfiksi ini ya cukup jangan dibaca. Saya tidak ada niat memancing _fanwar_ dengan membuat fanfiksi ini. Bukannya sudah saya beritahu _pairing_ yg dipakai dan peringatan di _chapter_ 1, atau mungkin Anda tidak membacanya? Adegan GaaNaru memang dibuat dominan di _chapter_ 1, karena di _chapter_ terakhir ini adegan SasuNaru yg saya buat dominan. Paham? _Please_ , sekali lagi baca dulu peringatan yg sudah saya cantumkan, sebelum membaca fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih.

* * *

Maaf, _ending_ -nya sengaja saya buat begitu. Untuk fanfiksi kali ini, SasuNaru nggak bisa hidup bahagia.

Yg ingin membaca _full_ adegan _lemon_ -nya bisa berkunjung di LJ saya. Sengaja saya post di sana karena jika di-post di FFn akan melanggar _guidelines_ dan _rules._

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg berikutnya. :)


End file.
